Aria Montgomery
Aria Montgomery is one of the main characters in the Pretty Little Liars television series on ABC Family. She is portrayed by Lucy Hale. Biography Aria Montgomery was the artsy and alternative girl in Alison's clique prior to her disappearance, sporting pink hair streaks. Also, out of all of five Liars, she was the weirdest. They shared the weakest connection of the other girls and Alison was fairly nice to Aria compared to the other girls. Alison and Aria discovered Aria's father's affair with a college student one afternoon while running away from the nerdy Mona Vanderwaal. Every since, Alison used the affair to keep Aria in line, knowing Aria was asked to keep it a secret. Her constant teasing about the indiscretion led Aria to resent Alison. Shortly after Ali's disappearance, Aria moved to Iceland for a year, and came back, sans pink highlights, becoming more mature. She meets her future English teacher Ezra Fitz in a bar, hooking up with him, leading to an on-again off-again relationship throughout the series due to A's threats. Due to the loose connection she and Ali shared, she is not a frequent target of A, but is still forced to deal with the misfortunes A brings upon her (ruining her relationships, driving a wedge between her parents.) She can be described as a kind and caring friend, always willing to protect them from any threats A has. Physical Apperance Aria has a pale ivory complexion complimented with round hazel eyes and plump lips. Her hair is dark and wavy and had pink highlights prior to Alison's disappearance. She has a petite frame and stands approximately at 5'6 ft, or the shortest of the 4 girls. Apperances (95/95) 'Season 1 ' *Pilot *The Jenna Thing *To Kill a Mocking Girl *Can You Hear Me Now? *Reality Bites Me *There's No Place Like Homecoming *The Homecoming Hangover *Please, Do Talk About Me When I'm Gone *The Perfect Storm *Keep Your Friends Close *Moments Later *Salt Meets Wound *Know Your Frenemies *Careful What U Wish 4 *If At First You Don't Succeed, Lie, Lie Again *Je Suis une Amie *The New Normal *The Badass Seed *A Person of Interest *Someone to Watch Over Me *Monsters in the End *For Whom the Bell Tolls 'Season 2' *It's Alive *The Goodbye Look *My Name Is Trouble *Blind Dates *The Devil You Know *Never Letting Go *Surface Tension *Save the Date *Picture This *Touched by an 'A'-ngel *I Must Confess *Over My Dead Body *The First Secret *Through Many Dangers, Toils, and Snares *A Hot Piece of A *Let the Water Hold Me Down *The Blond Leading the Blind *A Kiss Before Lying *The Naked Truth *CTRL: A *Breaking the Code *Father Knows Best *Eye of the Beholder *If These Dolls Could Talk *UnmAsked 'Season 3' *It Happened 'That Night' *Blood Is The New Black *Kingdom of the Blind *Birds of a Feather *That Girl is Poison *The Remains of the "A" *Crazy *Stolen Kisses *The Kahn Game *What Lies Beneath *Single Fright Female *The Lady Killer *This Is A Dark Ride *She's Better Now *Mona-Mania *Misery Loves Company *Out of the Frying Pan, Into the Inferno *Dead to Me *What Becomes of the Broken-Hearted? *Hot Water *Out of Sight, Out of Mind *Will The Circle Be Unbroken? *I’m Your Puppet *A Dangerous Game 'Season 4' *'A' is for A-L-I-V-E *Turn of the Shoe *Cat's Cradle *Face Time *Gamma Zeta Die *Under The Gun *Bro's Kicking 'A' Relationships 'Ezra Fitz': Still Going First Relationship*Started: "Pilot" on/off *Reason: "A" texts Aria while her phone is at Ezra's apartment, leading him to believe she told someone about their secret relationship. Second Relationship*Started: "Keep Your Friends Close" *Reason: Ezra says he was a jerk and asks Aria to take him back. *Ended: "For Whom the Bell Tolls" *Reason: Aria thinks Ezra still has feelings for Jackie, and is also upset because Ezra didn't tell her Jackie worked at Hollis. And she is mad he lied to her. Third Relationship*Started back up: "The Goodbye Look" *Reason: Aria realizes she has made a mistake leaving Ezra and runs back to him by his car, where they kiss and make up. *Ended: Between "Over My Dead Body" and "Through Many Dangers, Toils, and Snares" *Reason: Jackie blackmailed Aria to break up with Ezra and Aria didn't want Ezra to get in trouble with the cops following her arrest. Fourth Relationship*Started back up: "Through Many Dangers, Toils, and Snares" *Reason: One month later, Ezra finds out about Jackie blackmailing Aria and decides to tell her parents about their relationship. Ended: "A Hot Piece of A" *Reason: Aria's dad threatened Ezra that if he ever saw Aria again, he would turn him into the police. Fifth Relationship*Started back up: "The Blond Leading the Blind" *Reason: Ezra realized he wanted to be with Aria so he went to meet her in Philly. *Ended: "A DAngerous GAme" *Reason: Aria wanted to protect Ezra and Malcom. 'Noel Kahn': They briefly dated. (see "Ariel") *Started: "Please, Do Talk About Me When I'm Gone" *Ended: "Moments Later " *Reason: Aria had stronger feelings for Ezra and ends up making out with him, which Noel sees.Aria also dated Shay and Hannah and also caleb Why Aria Might be "A" The theory that Aria is somehow involved with The "A-Team" is an increasingly popular one amongst fans of the series. Here are some points used in defense of the theory.*In the theme song video, Aria is arguably the most nervous looking and is the only one who ssshhhs the camera. Some fans believe this is Aria's way of saying 'Don't tell my secret.' *Alison held the secret about Byron's affair with Meredith over Aria's head, which may have resulted in Aria becoming Alison's "A" as an act of anger or revenge. *Aria's name both begins and ends in the letter A, which could possibly be a clue in itself. *Aria has been the least involved of the four Liars in investigations, usually due to events concerning Ezra, but possibly also to carry out her "A" duties. *Aria has been the least tortured of the four Liars, at least up until "This Is A Dark Ride." *In "This Is A Dark Ride," Aria writes her name on the window condensation when speaking with Adam Lambert. She writes the last "A" of her name with the horizontal line extending through the second diagonal line. This is how 'A' signs their pseudonym when writing it out and also how ABC Family writes it during promos. *In "UnmAsked," there is a doll house in "A's" lair with dolls of all the Liars. Aria's doll is wearing A attire, what seems to be a black hoodie and dark pants. *In the same episode, Aria wore a black and red dress to the Masquerade Ball. Not only are black and red the signature 'A' colors of the series, but the pattern of the dress resembles that of the Black Swan literature character. The Black Swan is also what "A" forced Melissa to dress up as. *Aria was the last one seen with Alison's red Vivian Darkbloom coat. The red coat has since become synonymous with the leader of the A team. *In Season 2, it was revealed that Alison had taken many photographs of Aria sleeping which Jason had developed. We know that Alison was spying on "A" as Vivian Darkbloom. Assuming Alison knew "A's" identity and assuming it was Aria, it would make sense that Alison was keeping surveillance on Aria by taking photographs. *In Season 2, when Aria was on the plane with Alison's friend Duncan, he was listing people Alison could have been afraid of. When he suggests she was scared of a friend, he gives Aria a menacing look before being distracted by turbulence. This suggests Aria was Alison's "A" and Duncan had known the entire time he was with her. *In one episode, Mona (who has since been revealed as an "A") calls out to get Aria's attention, calling her "Big A." On Twitter, show creator Marlene King responded to a fan requesting a hint about the leader of the A team. Her response was "#bigA". *In "Blind Dates," "A" trashes Dr. Anne Sullivan's office and writes on the wall "Nosey bitches die!" with red lipstick. In "It Happened That Night," we find out in a flashback that Aria and Alison once trashed Bryon's office by writing random words on the wall with red lipstick. *"Miss Aria, You're A Killer, Not Ezra's Wife" was something Mona said twice in 3x07 (Crazy) to Aria and Hanna while she was in Radley. Even though this statement was code for "MAYA KNEW," it's possible the statement is also true literally. *There is an A on Aria's coffee pot shown in 3x16, Misery Loves Company. *At the end of "What Becomes of the Broken-Hearted", two "A" team members spin an empty bottle in the middle of four whiskey bottles each labelled with a designated Liar. The bottle in the middle ends up pointing towards Aria's whiskey, however, "A" adjusts it so it points towards Spencer, suggesting that "A" does not wish to torture Aria. *A has only physically tormented Aria once in This Is A Dark Ride, while on the Rosewood Halloween train. Other than that, the A-team has not directly destroyed Aria's relationship with Ezra. This is evident in Over My Dead Body, when Aria's doll demanded her to get rid of Jackie, who was ultimately a threat to Aria and Ezra's romantic relationship. Furthermore, after A sends Byron a letter leading him to spy on his daughter's date with Ezra, Aria evantually cancels the date and attends Holden's match. A was also responsible for sending Spencer a text by impersonating Aria, leading Spencer to expose Aria's secret regarding Ezra's child - a secret that Aria wanted to confess, but didn't have the courage to do so due to Maggie's request. It should be important to note that A has been responsible for breaking up Toby and Spencer twice, breaking up Hanna and Caleb and knowing the truth about Maya's death while keeping it from Emily. *In A is for A-l-i-v-e, right when Mona is about to show Melissa's face as the Queen of Hearts, her computer is hacked by red lips. In Turn of the Shoe, while walking with Hanna across the street, Aria is wearing a white shirt covered with red lips all over. Trivia *The name, "Aria" means Solo Melody, which is a kind of song in the opera and Aria is also a great singer. *Lucy Hale auditioned for the role of Hanna Marin as well but was given the role of Aria Montgomery instead. *Aria has an alternative fashion sense and loves music. *Out of the four Liars, Aria has the most secrets. *In the episode The Perfect Storm, we learn that Aria is a talented singer. *Aria was the first Liar to receive a message from "A." *In "Father Knows Best," the other girls all agree that Aria is the best liar. *Out of all 4 girls, Aria has received the fewest messages from "A." *Aria has received 17 individual messages from "A," plus 21 messages sent to all 4 girls. *Out of all 4 girls, Aria is the only one viewers have not seen drunk yet. *Aria has had the least amount of harassment from "A". This could be because she and Alison had a neutral relationship. *Aria has cheated on every boyfriend she's had. When she was dating Noel, she cheated on him by making out with Ezra. When she was dating Ezra, she kisses Jason and she kisses Wesley, his brother. *Aria was the last person seen with Vivian's red coat; which was in Eye of the Beholder. *Aria seems to be the closest to Spencer. They are constantly hanging out and comforting each other through A's many triumphs. This friendship may be because of neither of them being completely awestruck by Ali. She is also fairly close to Hanna. The liar who she seems to be the least connected with is Emily. However she is still there whenever she needs her. *Aria used to have a pink highlights prior to Alison's death and moving to Iceland. *Ezra and Aria started and ended their relationship to the same song "Begin Again" by Measure and it was the same hallway. 1.1 & 3.24. *Aria is the only girl who hasn't had a one-on-one scene with Toby or Wren. Gallery Ar10.jpg Ar9.jpg Ar8.jpg Ar7.jpg Ar6.jpg Ar5.jpg Ar4.jpg Ar3.jpg Ar2.jpg Ar1.jpg Category:Characters Category:The Liars Category:Females